Declaração marota
by Lil's.Black-11
Summary: Pessima para fazer resumos... Marlene foi deixada plantada em um baile por Sirius Black seu melhor amigo. Um principe misterioso e uma declaração muito marota.Leiam e deixem reviewesMúsisa do Lifehouse: You and me


Declaração marota

Olha não é como se eu fosse uma pessoa de todo o bem, mas eu também não sou tão ruim ao ponto do ser divino que "comanda" tudo ai de cima me castigar de tal forma...

Drama?? Claro que não eu não sou de fazer isso, tudo bem eu posso estar exagerando um pouco, mas me fala prometer que você vai ao baile do dia das bruxas com o seu melhor amigo e o pior o seu melhor amigo e que você ama desde tipo... SEMPRE.

Tudo bem vocês devem estar pensando o que essa doida esta falando?? Ir ao baile com o seu melhor amigo que é a pessoa que você gosta, deve e é o sonho de todas as garotas normais desse mundo bruxo.

Mas é ai que entra o meu problema eu Marlene Mkcinnon NÃO sou uma garota normal! Porque desde que Sirius Black e eu nos tornamos amigos e eu descobri que gosto dele eu tento de todo jeito só ser AMIGA e nada mais.

Então vocês caros leitores devem estar se perguntando então porque motivo você não recusou. Heim energúmeno?

Pelo simples fato de que aquela cara de cachorro molhado que ele fez, não teve MESMO como recusar. E agora eu fico aqui me remoendo por causa disso. Claro que como o menino mais galinha da escola ele já pediu pra sair comigo mas eu disse pra ele que nos iríamos estragar a nossa amizade, e tipo ele falou tudo bem e tal. Mas a Lily do jeito que ela é disse que ele ficou decepcionado, mas me digam desde quando Sirius Black o rei da galinhagem fica abalado ou decepcionado com um simples NÃO de uma garota simples como eu? E nem cogitem a idéia maluca de que Sirius Black poderia estar gostando de mim porque é impossível ele nunca gosta de alguém, ouviram bem NUNCA!

Mas tudo bem deixemos isso para depois porque estou eu sentada aqui na minha confortável cama do meu lindo dormitório feminino escrevendo nesse diário, quando eu deveria estar me arrumando, deixa eu ir a Lily acaba de sair do banheiro e da um grito do tipo "o que você ainda esta fazendo ai?".

Pequena interrupção de Lily amiga da Marlene...

Eu não acredito que estou lendo isso, a Lene não acredita mesmo em mim será que é tão difícil de acreditar que um cara como o Sirius pode gostar de uma garota, se eu uma garota tão cabeça dura acreditou no amor de Tiago Potter e hoje esta MUITO feliz com ele, então porque logo a Lene uma garota tão aberta a novas idéias não poderia acreditar??

Ih a Lene ta vindo ai, deixa eu guardar isso...

Eu não acredito que a Lily teve a coragem de pegar isso daqui... era uma coisa minha mas depois eu dou um jeito nela... mas vocês meus caros leitores devem estar se perguntando como essa desvairada esta escrevendo se era para ela estar no baile simples: o baile já acabou... mas não custa nada eu voltar tudo e contar o que aconteceu certo? Então vamos.

Lá estava eu descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino com meu vestido de fada (sim era um baile a fantasia), toda perdida porque o Sirius tinha dito que me esperaria no local da festa, que iria ser no salão principal, ele disse que queria me fazer uma surpresa, mas surpresas de Sirius Black nem sempre são agradáveis, afinal ele é um maroto!

Já são 8:30 o baile começou a exatamente meia hora e nada do Sirius, se ele não aparecer daqui a cinco minutos juro que entro no salão principal sozinha...

8:35 em ponto, como sou uma garota de palavra cumprirei minha promessa acabo de passar pela porta do salão principal, e nada daquele cachorro, mas acabo de ser impedida de ir para a mesa que a Lily esta sentada com o Tiago porque uma pessoa ou melhor um príncipe ( derr ele estava fantasiado) acabou de colocar uma mão no meu ombro.

- Será que essa fada não esta afim de dançar?

Tudo bem essa cantada é muito podre, é cantada do tipo Sirius Black, mas fazer o que eu estou com tanta raiva do Sirius que o único jeito de me acalmar é dançando, até porque esse príncipe tem uma voz muito familiar mas agora não é hora de pensar nisso, uma musica lenta acaba de começar a tocar alias uma bela musica.

Que dia é hoje e de que mês?Esse relógio nunca pareceu tão vivoEu não consigo prosseguir e não consigo voltarTenho perdido tempo demaisRefrão:Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoasCom nada para fazer, nada para perderE somos você, eu e todas as pessoas eEu não sei porquêNão consigo tirar meus olhos de vocêTodas as coisas que quero dizerNão estão saindo direitoEstou tropeçando nas palavrasVocê deixou minha mente girandoEu não sei pra onde ir daquiRefrãoExiste algo sobre você agoraQue não consigo compreender completamenteTudo o que ela faz é bonitoTudo o que ela faz é certoRefrãoVocê, eu e todas as pessoasCom nada para fazer, nada para provarE somos você, eu e todas as pessoasE eu não sei por queNão consigo tirar meus olhos de vocêVocê, eu e todas as pessoasCom nada para fazer, nada para provarE somos você, eu e todas as pessoasE eu não sei por queNão consigo tirar meus olhos de vocêQue dia é e em que mês?Este relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo...

A musica acabou o que é uma pena ela era tão bonita...

- Que tal irmos para o jardim?

- Ah tudo bem.

Aceitei o convite dele afinal os jardins da escola e a noite estavam tão lindos.

- Sabe já faz um tempo que eu te conheço – ele começou a falar quando chegamos perto da arvore que eu costumava sentar – e já faz um tempo que eu tento mostrar que gosto de você mas para você eu sou apenas um amigo...

Mas o que era aquilo algum tipo de brincadeira? Eu sei quem é esse cara não acredito que ele possa estar brincando comigo de tal forma, mas como ele descobriu que eu gosto dele será que a Lily contou? Eu mato aquela ruiva...

- Mas é verdade Lene eu realmente gosto de você, e só depois de muito tempo fui perceber isso só espero que não seja tarde.,,

E tão rápido como ele começou a falar ele começou a me beijar...

- Sirius... – foi a única coisa que eu consegui falar quando ele parou de me beijar.

- Eu sei que é meio difícil de acreditar Lene, mas eu quero mesmo ficar com você...

- Sirius...

- O que?

- Você fala de mais...

É foi isso o que aconteceu eu simplesmente comecei a beijar o Sirius...

O resultado? Meu namoro com o Sirius. Da pra acreditar o maior conquistador de toda Hogwarts namorando? Bom é estranho mas não é nada que eu não possa me acostumar.

Afinal não é sempre que se tem uma declaração marota...

N/A: E esta ai uma shortfic, eu no começo pensei que ia ficar uma porcaria, mas eu ate gostei dela...

Espero que tenham gostado dela tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever.

Comentem...


End file.
